


there's loving in your eyes that pulls me close

by vityuu (nanahoney)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: ??? everything i write is fluff and this is no exception, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Drabble, FWP, Fluff, Fluff What Plot, Kissing, M/M, Present Tense, both of them being major dorks, that's it that's the whole thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanahoney/pseuds/vityuu
Summary: Viktor asks the important question.“Hey, Yuuri?” Viktor breaks the silence and his breath tickles his ear. He hums and turns to face his blurry silhouette.“How close do I need to be for you to be able to see me clearly without your glasses?”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katsuki Yuuri the love of my life](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Katsuki+Yuuri+the+love+of+my+life).



> happy birthday to my precious pork cutlet bowl fatale, that enthrals men!
> 
> this was inspired by this amazing post: http://badlydrawnyuurikatsuki.tumblr.com/post/153662524134/pretty-close
> 
> you should def follow them!!

A shadow looms over him where he’s sitting on the wooden bench at Ice Castle, warm and sweaty and still a bit out of breath from practice (they went at it for two hours non-stop and though Yuuri wasn’t feeling particularly tired, Viktor insisted on a break)

 

“Thanks.” Yuuri glances over at Viktor, wrapping his gloved fingers around the steaming cup of tea Viktor is offering him. His lips pull in a smile. Viktor must smile back, because it shows in the warmth of his voice.

 

“You’re welcome.” He’s drinking hot chocolate, in his pale beige thermos, and his hands cup the body but don’t quite meet in the middle, fingers barely brushing together.

 

Yuuri takes a sip and immediately sighs in pleasure - peppermint tea, his favourite. It warms him all the way to the tips of his fingers.

 

They sit in silence, thighs brushing when Viktor sits down a small distance away from him. The rink is a blur of colour, fuzzy around the edges but Yuuri knows his way around it even blindfolded, after skating in it for so many years, and for so many years to come.

 

“Hey, Yuuri?” Viktor breaks the silence and his breath tickles his ear. He hums and turns to face his blurry silhouette.  
  
”What?”

 

A hand reaches out and touches his face, a thumb stroking just below his right eye. Almost on instinct, Yuuri leans into the touch with cat-like affection. “Can you see me?”

 

Yuuri blinks and looks up. “What?”  
  
”Properly, at this distance.” Viktor explains and his stroke lingers on his lower eyelid. Yuuri pauses; he can’t see him, no (though he can still follow the lines of his face by memory and, from experience, he knows Victor’s smiling with a soft sort of fondness he likes to openly display when they’re alone)

 

“No.” He answers honestly and shakes his head. “You’re a bit far away.”

 

“How close do I need to be for you to be able to see me clearly without your glasses?”

 

A grin tugs at his lips. “Hmm, closer...” He said and motioned with his head.

 

Victor leans in and his breath, warm to contrast the rink, is fanning his face, catching on cheek. “How’s this?”

 

“No, no, a bit closer.” He wants to kiss him.

 

“How about now?”

 

Yuuri shakes his head. “Closer.”

 

He scoots nearer again, and Yuuri can make out his features clearly, the earnest and curious light in his eyes, the flush on his cheeks and. He sets down his peppermint tea on the wooden bench and turns his torso to face him.

 

Viktor opens his mouth - probably to ask whether he can see him now - and Yuuri interrupts the words just as they start to tumble out with a hand on his collar and their lips mashing together.

 

Viktor doesn’t even startle, just kisses him back like it’s instinct. When he pulls back, tongue sweeping out across his bottom lip, Viktor’s eyes are still closed and his hand is still hovering under his eye.

 

He bumps their foreheads together and grins. “This close.”

 

“Huh?” Viktor sounds dazed, eyes blinking open once, twice, thrice.

 

Yuuri’s hand loosens on his collar to capture the one - freezing cold - on his cheek. “You need to be this close so I can see you without my glasses.” He affirms and Viktor’s all wide smiles and crinkled eyes. He gives his hand a small squeeze and stares. 

 

His breath almost catches from how beautiful he is.

 

(It always does) 

 

“Oh.” Viktor’s laugh fans across Yuuri’s lips and closes his eyes. “I’ll remember that.”

 

Yuuri grins in return and gives him one last peck before standing up, balancing on his skates. “Good. Come on now, we should continue.”

 

Viktor fakes a groan but otherwise follows him back on the ice without complaint.


End file.
